powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shell Game
Shell Game is to be the second episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the debut of Blue Super Samurai Ranger, and the concept of summoning zords with Rangers absent, using the Samurai Union Disk, to combine Claw Armor Megazord. Summary The Rangers must defeat an armored Nighlok without Antonio's help. Synopsis Kevin, Mike and Emily are training at the house. Kevin and Mike are slicing fruits and Emily practicing her symbol power. She makes a huge boulder, which almost crushes Kevin and Mike. The boulder rolls and hits a bench. After seeing that they couldn't stop the boulder, Mike says that he wishes that there swords could cut through the rock and Kevin responds that they should hope that they never have to fight something like that. In the Netherworld, a Nighlok arrives that Octoroo and Xandred don't recognize. He says he serves a bigger power. Master Xandred not caring at all, just sends him to make fear in the city as Armadeevil is unbeatable because of his shell. Jayden and Mia are shopping for a dish that Mia hopes to make, that involves chocolate and brushel sprouts. Jayden makes a whispers a joke to himself saying, 'explain it to the paramedics.' Errors *When the Rangers power up the Mega Blade to attack with the Samurai Megazord, a cut scene with a ranger spinning a Samurai Disk on the Spin Sword can clearly be seen on closeup, despite there being no Spin Swords in the cockpit. *As the Zord battle was two different zord battles, the "Over-the-leg" shot of Armoredevil quickly shows the leg of the Samurai Megazord and not the Claw Armor Megazord which is what they're using at the time. Trivia *The Rangers do a sort of roll call during their Zord summoning sequence, in which they refer to themselves not by color but by element, like in the toys. *This is the first time since his debut that Antonio doesn't morph because the episode of Shinkenger this episode is based off of was ironically the last one before Antonio's counterpart, Genta Umenori, debuts. **As such, Kevin's fight using the Black Box is pure American footage and the portion of the Zord fight involving the Claw Armor Megazord is an edit of two different Shinkenger episodes since the Japanese counterparts of both weren't introduced until after Genta's introduction. Also, Dayu's Japanese counterpart is edited out of the Japanese footage since Super Samurai's Dayu had already left the ship. The resulting fight is a powerhouse battle using six different combinations. * Armadevil is very similar to the first-season monster Soccadillo while the manner in which his shell is cracked is more akin to the tactics used to weaken second-season monster Turbanshell. * This is the first time since Mighty Morphin Power rangers Season 2 when completly different Zord and Monster footage have been spliced togethor. See Also: The Power of Kuroko - The Shinkenger episode this episode is based off of. Primary Cast to be added Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai